


Ah Family

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another morning in the Tardis... breakfast, bickering, repairs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah Family

Rory walked into the kitchen.

"So," Amy said, tidying away their breakfast dishes. "Have they finished the repairs yet?"

"No," Rory said. "As soon as River fixes something, the Doctor comes along behind her and rips it all out and rewires it. Then she comes along behind him and changes it all back. At this rate, they'll take forever!"

"River!" the Doctor's voice yelled down the hallway, "That is _not_ where that goes!"

"Yes it _is_ , Sweetie. If you'll just..."

"So," Rory clapped his hands, he looked at Amy, he looked around the kitchen, he shrugged.

"Wanna play Monopoly?"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
